1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control apparatus and a control method for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to an engine control apparatus comprising an electric discharge device.
2. Background Information
An electric discharge device has been proposed for an internal combustion engine in which the air-fuel mixture is ignited in an assisted manner by a sparkplug. In this electric discharge device radicals are generated in a cylinder and the autoignition properties of the air-fuel mixture are improved (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-20842). The radicals tend to induce oxidation reactions (i.e., combustion), and the oxidation reactions (combustion) tend to become chain reactions. Therefore, when radicals are generated in the cylinder, the autoignition properties of the air-fuel mixture are improved.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved electric discharge device that produces radicals in an engine cylinder. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.